


Abnormal

by imagining_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Telekinetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagining_supernatural/pseuds/imagining_supernatural
Summary: Afraid that Sam and Dean will judge you or hate you for it, you hide your telekinetic powers as you hunt with them. When a hunt goes awry, you're forced to use them to save Sam.
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Destiel, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Abnormal

“Get a move on, Winchester!” You pounded on Dean’s door at six in the morning, taking perverse pleasure in waking him up. “We’ve got pavement to pound and lives to save.”

“You’re a pavement,” Dean threw back, his insults obviously not working this early.

Grinning, you pounded on the door again. “Ten minutes. Breakfast on the road.”

You left Dean to his devices and strolled through the bunker. You’d actually been pretty nice to Dean. After all, you’d already been awake for an hour, ready to go, but you let him sleep until Sam got back from the supply run. You walked into the kitchen and a smile automatically covered your face when you saw Sam unloading the grocery bags to pack up again. Unable to help yourself, you crossed the kitchen and wrapped your arms around his lean frame, going up on tip toes to kiss the back of his neck. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Sam turned around in your arms and gathered you into him, giving you a real kiss. “I got your muffins and Fran said to tell you that you need to stop in and see her. She thinks I’m hiding you away up here.”

“Are you?” You challenged.

Sam grinned darkly, stirring something in your stomach, and walked the two of you backwards until your butt hit the counter. Pressing into you, Sam leaned down and nipped at your earlobe. “Of course I am. How else could I keep you all to myself?”

You turned your head and caught his lips in a kiss that quickly turned hot.

“Yuck,” Dean grumbled as he stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee. “I swear, you two are like the beginning of every porno I’ve ever seen. But all the damn time.”

“Not all the time,” you countered. “We just don’t let you see the good stuff.”

“Thank God for that,” Dean’s eyes shot upward and you rolled yours, knowing exactly how he felt about God. “Where’s my coffee? If we’re gonna get going at the asscrack of dawn and I have to be in close quarters with couple number three auditioning for Casa Erotica all day, I need coffee.”

“The pot’s where it’s always been,” you answered easily, still caught between Sam and the counter. Catching your eye, Sam grinned mischievously before shifting until you were backed up against his chest.

“Speaking of pornos, did I hear Cas here last night?”

Dean straightened as if electrified and you grinned. He and Cas were such a couple, no matter what either of them said. Though Cas _had_ nearly admitted it a few times. “What? No!”

“Mm-hmm,” you insinuated. “I was sure I heard him.”

“Don’t know how you could hear anything over your obnoxious groans.”

If Dean thought trying to turn the conversation back to you and Sam would work, he was wrong. The two of you had no shame and couldn’t be embarrassed. You knew and owned everything in your relationship. Dean and Cas, however. They were so much fun to tease.

Well, _you_ knew everything in your relationship. There was still one thing Sam didn’t know, but it didn’t matter because he would never know. You weren’t going to be a freak, and you definitely weren’t going to give the Winchesters a reason to hate you and hunt you.

“Mmm,” Sam pretended to consider Dean’s point. “Nope. I definitely heard more than two people last night.”

“Better get your hearing checked, Sammy,” Dean growled. He seemed intent on keeping his back to you two, making you think he was blushing a little too much.

“Fine, Dean,” you relented for now. “We’ll drop it. You can tell us when you’re ready.”

Before Dean could come up with a retort, Sam slipped out from behind you and grabbed your hand. “We’ll even take the food and extra ammo out to the car so you can enjoy your coffee in peace.”

Dean looked at the clock on the wall. “We’re supposed to leave in three minutes. Not really enough time for a good quickie.”

“Sounds like a challenge to me, huh Sammy?” You wiggled your eyebrows at your boyfriend who just laughed and grabbed some bags with his free hand, tugging you out of the bunker.

* * *

“Demons? Really?” You asked. “Isn’t that just a little… easy?”

Sam shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “We haven’t really hunted demons since Crowley became King of Hell. Haven’t had to.”

“So what? We’re dealing with some rogue demons who go after easy, drunk prey? Couldn’t we just drop Crowley a line and have him deal with these?” Dean suggested. “We’ve got bigger fish to fry.”

“We’re here, though,” you pointed out. “We drove hours so we might as well kill something.”

Sam smiled proudly. “That’s my girl. Always down for murder.”

There was a fluttering of wings and you and Sam looked over to see Cas standing behind Dean. Dean’s cheeks started coloring and you tried your hardest to keep a straight face. “Hello Castiel.”

“Y/N. Sam.” Cas nodded at you two before focusing on Dean. “Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean greeted gruffly. “Why are you here?”

“Isn’t that obvious, Dean?” You asked, so very, _very_ innocently. “We’re in _your_ hotel room and it’s after ten.”

Cas’s forehead crinkled as it always did when he didn’t understand your jokes, but Dean understood. He understood all too well, if his glare was anything to go by. “I asked Cas.”

“You aren’t hunting demons,” Cas gave up trying to puzzle out your insinuations. “There’s a Shōjō in this town.”

“Ah, great,” Dean groaned. “Just what we needed.”

“Wait. Here?” Sam leaned forward, propping an elbow on his knee and eyeing Cas. “They’re Japanese. Isn’t two in a few years a bit much for America?”

“What the hell is a Shōjō?” You cut in, feeling out of the loop.

“An alcohol spirit. You can bind it to you and make it do whatever you want which usually means killing people. They like to go after drunk people, because you have to be drunk to see it and they like to play with their food,” Sam explained. “We ganked one in Kansas a while back.”

“Sounds like a real party animal.”

“Actually, Y/N, Shōjōs take a human form, so they are not animals in the sense that you are thinking,” Cas expounded.

Even though you were used to Cas’s eccentricities and taking everything literally, you couldn’t pass up the chance to poke at him and Dean. “Hey Dean, explain to your boyfriend I was just making a joke.”

Cas jerked his eyes from you to Dean. “I thought you didn’t want them to know.”

Your mouth dropped open and you pointed victoriously at Dean, who was turning redder than you’d ever seen him before. “Busted! I so called it. Pay up, Sam. Told you I could get them to admit it in less than a week.”

Sam didn’t even look mad at losing your bet as he dug out his wallet and handed you some bills. “Two days. Not bad, Y/N. Not bad at all.”

“Thank you.” You pretended to curtsy. Now that you finally got Dean and Cas to admit to their feelings, you could move on. “So this Shōjō… How do we kill it?”

* * *

Getting drunk was always a bad idea. When you were drunk, your chance at hiding your abnormality grew significantly smaller than usual. It was even smaller when you were drunk on a hunt. But you had to be drunk to see the damn thing, so you just had to hope and pray that you wouldn’t accidentally slip.

“See anything?” Sam asked, creeping along the wall next to you. He was sober, since one of you had to have your wits about you. You just happened to draw the short straw. Dean and Cas were charged with keeping the future victim safe, some girl who cheated on the idiot who summoned the stupid thing. Why she came to this creepy warehouse and how she had managed to get so lost that even Cas couldn’t find her was a mystery to you.

“Just your gorgeous face. Have I told you how much I love your nose? It’s just so perfect and—“

Sam chuckled and pushed your finger away from his face. “The Shōjō, Y/N. Man, I forgot how you get when you’re drunk.”

“How do I get, Sam-u-el?” You cast your eyes around the abandoned warehouse, searching for some pale human-like freak.

“Really affectionate,” he whispered, leaning forward to kiss your cheek. You hummed in contentment and fought against your body, which wanted nothing more than to pin him against the wall. Sam’s mind seemed to be on the same track as yours because he moved away a few feet, trying to keep a buffer between you two.

You kept your eyes away from him, trying to focus and not let the alcohol cloud your hunting skills too much. “Why are monsters always in abandoned places with bad lighting? They’re already ugly. You’d think they would at least try to get lighting that’s better for their features.”

“Just look for the Shōjō.”

“Right. The Shōjō. That’s a weird name—“ You caught movement out of the corner of your eye. “Pale and scary, right?”

“Where?”

Instead of answering, you led the way, stumbling slightly. There was a loud scream and you and Sam bolted forward. The adrenaline cleared your mind and it was like you were sober again, except you could still see the thing stalking toward the poor girl. You pointed, “There!”

With the sword, Sam leapt forward and hacked at what he could only see as thin air. The Shōjō jumped back and whirled on Sam, glaring.

“Duck and roll right!” You commanded. Sam’s body reacted instantly to your voice and he got out of the way just as the spirit swiped at the spot he’d been. The sword, however, got knocked away. Dean and Cas ran into the room, but you didn’t have enough time to warn them before the Shōjō flung them against the wall and knocked them out. Everything happened too fast. The Shōjō called the sword toward her and you could see that it would spear Sam. You didn’t even think.

You just held your hand out and stopped it mid-flight with your mind.

It was instinctual. The very thing that you’d spent your whole life fighting against and suppressing just… happened.

The sword hovered there in the air. It started shaking, caught between your telekinetic force and the Shōjō’s. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Sam’s wide eyes as they took in the scene and drew the conclusions you’d been afraid of. Powers like these weren’t normal. But Sam’s life had been in danger and you couldn’t just stand by.

With that reminder, you focused the rest of your power on the shelf of rusty nails behind the Shōjō until it fell forward and surprised her so much that she let the sword go. With a mere thought, you sent the sword hurtling toward her, spearing her in the abdomen.

The world seemed to freeze as she looked down at her wound then back at you with complete and utter hatred in her eyes. The most agonizingly disgusting scream you ever heard erupted from her mouth and she was blown backward, dissipating into smoke.

“What was that?” The girl asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, Y/N,” Sam said carefully. “What the hell was that?”

“Surprise?” You grimaced and decided telling them the reader’s digest version would be better than making them pull the info out of you in an interrogation. “I don’t know why or how, but I’m apparently telekinetic. Have been since birth. I’m not a monster or demon or anything, as far as I know. Fully human with a slightly more evolved brain?”

Dean stirred, eyeing you indecisively for a moment before his face cleared. “Well whatever that was, it was freaking awesome!”

“What?” You’d expected anger and fear. Not praise.

Sam glanced at Dean before letting a smile out. “You totally saved our lives, Y/N. I mean, I’m not thrilled that you kept this from us, but I understand why.” He pushed off the ground and walked over to you, pulling you into his arms. Still dazed at the acceptance the Winchesters were giving you, you were slow to wrap your arms around Sam.

“Seriously. What. The. Hell?” the girl practically screamed, distraught.

“Oh yeah,” you muttered, pulling slightly out of Sam’s arms. As soon as you were standing on your own again, you stumbled. Sam reached out and pulled you back against him for support as your adrenaline wore off and the drunkenness reappeared.

“Let’s get you some food and coffee back at the motel,” Sam murmured. “Dean and Cas can take care of the girl, right?”

Dean nodded and waved you off as Cas crawled over to him and tenderly healed the cuts that had opened when Dean had been flung against the wall. After a few steps, Sam ended up sweeping you into his arms and you curled into him. “You’re really okay with the whole telekinesis thing?”

“Yeah. If you say you don’t know why you have it, then that’s good enough for me. You aren’t a monster and we can figure out what’s going on later, but I’m totally fine with this.” Sam set you down outside the Impala and took your face in his hands. The world was spinning a little, but it wasn’t hard to focus on Sam’s eyes. “I love you and I’m gonna stay by your side no matter what weird crap you throw at me. My life hasn’t exactly been _normal_ either.”

You kissed him, tugging on his hair to draw out the kiss longer. “I love you too, Sam. We can be abnormal together.”

On the drive back to the motel, Sam chuckled, earning a questioning look from you. “I’m dating a telekinetic and Dean’s dating an angel. We definitely don’t go for normal. At all.”


End file.
